Yaoi fangirl BUSTED!
by FireWitch25
Summary: Amy drags Sonic to help her clean out her attic however, while they do that, Sonic discovers a huge purple book. Before he gets a chance to read the title, Amy snatches it off of him with a horrified face. What is she hiding? Would Sonic be able to get the book off of her or would she win and run away with it? Cover belongs to me!


**Disclaimer:** If I did own Sonic and co, I would never have given Archie permission to use them in his horrible comics! And I would've adored Fleetaway to make more of his comics! I like the asshole in the fleetaway comics better than the player in the archie comics -_-

The picture belongs to meh though...

**Here's the story:**

"Now why am I here again?" Sonic whined as his arm was dragged by his pink counterpart into her attic. Not only was it dark and dusty in there, it was crammed with a load of boxes and other stuff too. He gave a low whistle "Didn't know you were a hoarder Ames, heh heh!" Sonic dodged an empty box that was thrown at him by Amy.  
>"Very funny Sonic. You're here to help me get rid of most of this stuff! Not to tease me." She turned around immediately and began rummaging through the boxes. "Whatever looks valuable, leave it alone as well of the stuff you're not sure of."<p>

"Yeah yeah whatever." Sonic sat next to her and rummaged through a different box. His knee brushed against Amy's and he blushed slightly. 'She's only twelve! Keep it together blue' he thought to himself. As he swept away all the odd bits of worn out dolls and opened mail and kept it on one pile, he came across a thick purple book. "Hey, what's this?" He asked out loud. Amy looked at the book he was holding then all of a sudden, her skin paled as the blood drained away.

Amy snatched the book off of him before he could flip the book over and read the the title. Sonic blinked for a second and cocked his eyebrow at Amy.  
>"What the? What was that all about?" Sonic tried to catch a glimpse at the book however, Amy hid it behind her back and chuckled nervously.<br>"It's nothing special! It's just junk! Just junk!" Amy scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. Sonic unfortunately didn't buy her dumb excuse.  
>"If it's just junk then why won't ya lemme see it?"<br>"It's a...erm...SECRET! YES! Errr..."Amy mentally face palmed herself as she realised she made the situation worse.

"A secret? If you put it in the junk then anyone would see it! Just show me! I'm not gonna bite ya Ames." Sonic made a grab for the book but Amy dodged and immediately stood up. She made a mad dash for the door to get out of the attic but Sonic had other plans. He grabbed her foot causing her to fall and drop the book.

Sonic darted towards the book; Amy grabbed it before he could since the book fell only a couple centimeters away from her.  
>"Man! You're stubborn aren't ya!" Sonic chuckled and tried to snatch the book off of her.<br>"Coming from you!?" Amy tried to keep her grip on the book. Sadly, luck wasn't on her side as the book slipped out of her fingers meaning Sonic won the tug of war. She gasped.  
>"I win!" Sonic cried in triumph and flipped the book over.<br>"NO!" Amy yelped but as soon as she saw Sonic's expression, she froze.

"The Ultimate Sonadow book and art, published by Amy Rose. 18+ Yaoi!" Sonic had an assassin look on his face and his eyes narrowed at Amy. His arms trembled but he lifted them up. Amy gulped and ran out of the attic.  
>"AMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! GET BACK HER YOU LITTLE SNEAK!" Sonic roared and chased after her. As soon as Amy got to the bottom of the stairs, her body was forced down on the ground courtesy of the angry hedgehog pouncing on her. He flipped her over and sat on her stomach to keep her pinned on the ground. With one hand he had the book and the other he held down her left arm.<p>

"S...Sonic...erm...oh god..." Amy stammered.  
>"What is the meaning of this!?" Sonic waved the book and steam was coming out of his ears. He was really, really irritated.<br>"Eheh...well..."  
>"How many has been published?"<br>"300,000." Sonic's jaw dropped as Amy sweat dropped on the side of her head.

"How could YOU! I'm straight! I'm not GAY! Why would you do this to me? This is so low!" Sonic had chibi tears coming out of his eyes as Amy sighed.  
>"Ever heard of 'fan-shipping'"<br>"Huh?"  
>"You know, you and Shadow are one of the most popular shipping in the whole Sonic team. Even though it's yaoi," Amy began to blush and sighed dreamily "Girls like me and some boys love the two of you together soooo much! Aaaaaah!" she was in a fangirl faze now.<p>

"You're not even 18! How are you even allowed to publish this nonsense!" Sonic shook her shoulders almost desperately.  
>"I...h...haave...m...myy...wa...waaays! St...op!" Sonic stopped shaking her but then narrowed his eyes at her again.<p>

"I wonder what the ultimate life form has to say about this though," he smirked evilly. Amy gasped.  
>"NO WAY! He's gonna kill me! Sonic!" Sonic picked her up and put her over his shoulder like a potato sack. "Lemme gooo! Lemme GOOOOOOO!" Amy hit his back repeatedly in order for him to obey but he remained unharmed.<br>"Lets GO!" Sonic darted out of the house with a screaming Amy over his shoulder.

"SONIC YOU BAKKKKAAAAAAAAA!"

**(PS: This isn't an anti-sonadow thing, it's just for fun and LOOK! Amy supports sonadow in my universe xD. So no bad comments pls! If you squint harder, you'll see some Sonamy!)**


End file.
